Getting Frankie a Date
by J.J Way xxx
Summary: Title speaks for itself. Frerard, one-shot


This a one-shot I wrote for a contest on deviantART. I like it but it's also not great. Also for those who like my writing, I have been writing a Frerard in my English book, so as soon as I get my book back I will be posting it on here.

* * *

><p>Frank Iero sat and watched the action take place from across the room. It was beautiful. Mesmerising and slow. Like each moment was thought over thoroughly before it began. Every so often they would pull apart by a mere centimetre before they crashed back together, and sometimes a hint of pink would be seen, but soon go back into hiding. Both delicate and messy…Frank envied it. "Gerard? Why can't we make out like Brendon and Ryan?" He turned and asked his best friend sitting beside him.<br>Gerard Way sighed not looking up from his work, "because we're not going out Frank."  
>"Why?"<br>"What to you mean why?" Gerard looked up from his work confused, while Frank was staring at him with his chin in the palm of his hand.  
>"Why aren't we going out?" He shrugged simply.<br>"Maybe because we've never asked each other out"  
>"What? I ask you out all the time," Frank said defensively and Gerard rubbed his face with his hands. Frank wasn't the brightest kid ever. How he'd made it up to collage, Gerard would never know. To be honest, Gerard's never even seen Frank do any work here, while he does nothing but.<br>"That's a completely different thing Frank. You ask me to go places with you; you've never asked me on a date or to be your boyfriend." Frank thought about it for a while, and Gerard went back to working. "What's brought these questions on anyway? You jealous of Ryan and Brendon?" Gerard was merely joking, but when he got no answer in reply, he knew it wasn't a joke. "Oh my god, you are."  
>Frank blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "maybe just a little. I've never been on a date or been in a proper relationship." Although it was bad of him to say, Gerard could kind of see why. Not that Frank wasn't good looking, he really was; it was just he can be a bit-or very-inappropriate at times. Gerard couldn't help but feel sorry for him though.<br>"Maybe you should go on a date then."  
>"With who?" Gerard thought about it, there's no one really in collage Frankie could go out with as far as he was aware. Then he got an idea.<br>"Pete!" He shouted across the classroom, and Frank shook his head.  
>"I don't wanna go on a date with Pete." Gerard made a motion for the said Pete to come over to their table before addressing Frank.<br>"You're not going on a date with Pete," he rolled his eyes as Pete came over and Frank 'ohh'ed in response. "Would you like to come out with me and Frank tonight so he can get a date?"  
>"You make me sound needy," Frank mumbled, but the other two ignored him.<br>"Sure" Pete shrugged. Frank zoned out while they made plans for tonight. He didn't want this when he asked Gerard why they weren't making out, it was more he meant 'Gerard why don't we make out, like right now'. But Gee was oblivious to Frank's affection, just like he always was.

Gerard was bobbing his head to the beat of the eletro music that was playing at the club they were currently in, and Frank watched. He liked the way Gerard danced; technically he wasn't dancing right now, but it was close enough. "You having fun, Frankie?" Pete asked, suddenly coming up behind and patting him on the back. Which didn't really feel like a pat to Frank, no, more like a punch on the spine that caused him to cutch onto his bottle tighter; even though he was already holding it with two hands close to his chest.  
>"I'm pretty sure this is more a place you'd come to for a pick up, not a date" Frank mumbled, he didn't feel comfortable here. Pete just laughed before walking onto the dance floor, and Frank gave him a what-the-hell-look to his back. People just didn't take him seriously.<br>"Frankie, I think I'm going to go dance is well. Will you be alright finding yourself a date?" Gerard asked turning to him whilst smiling. Frank opened his mouth to reply n-"Great, see ya in a bit" and Gee followed Pete into the cluster of people. 'I'll just stay here then,' Frank thought while looking around at the many drunken faces surrounding him, 'I'm most likely gunna die here.'

Luckily for Frank, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, Ryan and Brendon turned up. The three of them sat at a side table, Frank with his still untouched beer, still firmly placed in two hands, Brendon with his hands in places Frank didn't even want to know, and Ryan babbling on like Brendon was doing nothing at all. "I think Gerard and Pete went in the whole wrong direction on how to get you a date" Frank nodded in agreement with Ryan's sudden statement.  
>"How did you two get together?" He asked; then both of them giggled and smiled at each other…Frank wished he could do that with someone. A particular someone, who was currently dancing in between both a guy and a girl.<br>"We've been sweethearts since high school," Ryan started "we were both in the school's performing arts club. Now, I had had a crush on Brendon for a while, well, since I saw his first performance actually. I think it might have been a Thursday, or maybe a wedn-" Frank sighed, this could on forever.

Thirty Minutes Later

"-and I said, or more like screamed, yes! Then I just kinda lunged at him and we made out. I guess the rest is history." Ryan finally sighed, and Frank removed his hands from his face; Brendon was still smiling like he was before Frank had put them there. It was weird to see Ryan talk that much, it was normally Brendon who rambled but he didn't even say a word. "You know what?" Ryan suddenly shouted.  
>"Are you in some way high?" Frank asked, but his comment was ignored, like it had been happening all day.<br>"I remember what I saying earlier before I told our love story," Ryan kissed Brendon's check before continuing. "This isn't going to work; going to a club is more for like one night stands, than for getting dates." Frank smiled as someone finally got it.  
>"Maybe you should use a dating website" Brendon said, being his first sentence of the night actually.<br>"You know what, that was exactly what I was going to say." Before they could say anything else in a lovey dovey voice, Frank interrupted.  
>"Yeah, that's cute, but there might be a load of weirdoes on dating web-"<br>"We'll set you up an account in the morning; me and Bren are gunna head back now." As they quickly got up and went, Frank let his head fall down onto the table, 'why don't people listen to me?' When he lifted his head up again, he was slightly confused on seeing Gerard dancing on one of the platforms with a feather boa around his waist. Then slightly sad to see the feather boa had hands on the ends belonging to the guy who was currently grinding against his best friend.

The four of them huddled round Frank's computer while he stood from a distance. Ryan had decided that would be the best website for Frank to use, and now they were beginning to set him up an account. "Frank, are you gay or straight?" Ryan shouted, making Frank look up from his gameboy where he was playing pokeman. He's that retro it's not even a coloured version.  
>"Like you even have to ask" Pete muttered and Frank ignored him for once.<br>"Bi" Frank answered simply, trying to get back to catching a Magikarp, one of the stupidest pokemon ever. If it didn't turn into a Gyarados, then Frank wouldn't spend his time trying to catch it. The really annoying part is that it's so weak that Frank can't even catch it because it faints right away but is still able to get out of his pokeball.  
>"They don't have an option for that, you can have man seeking man or man seeking woman or ya know, woman seeking man if there's something you want to tell us."<br>"That can count as like…would it still be homophobic, or would it be like bisexophobic?" Pete mused, before decided he'd try and google it on his Iphone. Ryan didn't even ask Frank again as he just pressed man seeking man.  
>"Now age limits, what do you want?" Ryan asked again.<br>"Maybe you should do 18 to like 27, because then he'll get more compatible matches" Brendon pointed out, and Ryan nodded before entering just that. The four of them continued to fill out Frank's, as he liked to call it, death by embarrassment form. He was pretty sure his mom was on this site; but when he pointed this out, he was yet again ignored.

Gerard and Frank were back to sitting where they were a week ago. It'd been a week since they gave Frank that account and he had tried his best to ignore every message that was being sent to his email, he didn't understand why they didn't just go into spam, because Frank didn't want them. Pete had told him just to use the site to get laid then, Frank didn't reply to that, not that anyone even noticed. Frank was what posh people and Frank, or just Frank, would call Pure White. He was a virgin, and honestly didn't want his first time to be with someone from a website he didn't even want. So he took the plunge. "Gerard?"  
>"Yes Frank?" Gerard didn't even look up from his work while he spoke.<br>"Would you like to go on a date with Frank-urmm, I mean me, since like Frank and me are the same person." If there was anyone he'd been willing to consider giving his flower to, then it'd be Gerard, since Frank had been crushing on him since they became friends, and they only became friends because Frank thought he looked cute so continue to 'pester' Gerard until they were joined together like PVA glue. Not too much, not too little.  
>"We got you that dating website to get dates remember." Frank sighed as Gerard didn't even give him a seconds look, and went back to staring out the window. Either Gerard was seriously that oblivious that he didn't even get that Frank liked him when he asked him on an actual date, or Gerard was playing dumb so he didn't have to hurt Frank's feelings and tell him he wasn't interested. "Frank?" Gerard asked concerned on why Frank had gone so quite, he really didn't think anything of Frankie's question until now. "Do you actually like me like that?"<br>"You really are that oblivious, huh?" Gerard kinda felt bad, he called Frank not so smart, but…now he just felt stupid.

Frank sat and let the tears steam down his face, he wasn't ashamed. Although he kinda felt like an idiot, I mean he knew this was coming, and even though he'd prepared for it, he just didn't think it'd hurt this bad. "It's okay." Frank smiled at the smoothing voice, while a hand rubbed his arm.  
>"Dobby's dead Gerard," he hic-upped in response. Gerard giggled, but the sadshocked look Frank sent him made him keep it inside. Once the credits started to run and the lights slowly came back on Gerard promised to buy Frank candy, which put a grin back on his face.

As they both walked back through the dark eating their skittles, Gerard thought about the date he'd just experienced with Frank. If there was one thing he thought he'd be doing on a Saturday night, it wasn't going on a date to the cinema and seeing Harry Potter with Frank Iero. But he had fun, he didn't see why people didn't want to go out or on dates with Frank. Gerard leaned over and kissed Frank's cheek, before pulling back and smiling at him, "we should defiantly do this again."

* * *

><p>I'm thinking of making this into a verse and making a series of one-shots to follow off from this, because it just doesn't seem finished.<p> 


End file.
